1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and, more specifically, to a combination rake and shovel tool having handles of which are crossed and pivoted to one another. The rake having a straight head and prongs pointing in the direction of the shovel scoop and being a leaf type rake. The shovel is similar to a snow shovel. The rake and shovel close together to pick up leaves and debris. The device may also be singularly used as a shovel or rake or in combination. Additionally the present invention can be placed in a standing position when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other hand tools designed for yard work. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 125,480 issued to Newman on Apr. 9, 1872.
Another patent was issued to Estlack on Oct. 9, 1900 as U.S. Pat. No. 659,518. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,927 was issued to Willis on Jun. 15, 1926 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 13, 1959 to Ross as U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,131.
Another patent was issued to Cox on Sep. 5, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,484. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,386 was issued to Dirksen on Feb. 12, 1991. Another was issued to Glaser on Oct. 24, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,988 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 15, 1996 to Laughlin as U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,266.
Another patent was issued to Bricker, et al. on Oct. 15, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,267. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,073 was issued to Jones on Sep. 19, 2000. Another was issued to Vodinh on Jun. 14, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,743 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 7, 2006 to Caneba as U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,255.
Another patent was issued to Klingler on Feb. 23, 1901 as U.K. Patent No. GB407. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO 96/35322 was issued to Jysky on Nov. 14, 1996. Another was issued to Hsu on Aug. 8, 2001 as U.K. Patent No. GB2358781 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 18, 2003 to Pineyro, et al. as Australia Patent No. AU 2003100904.